


I hear it's going to rain

by Ondere



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, My First Fanfic, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ondere/pseuds/Ondere
Summary: Weiss gets out of class and decides to do something she did as a child - crying in the rain.But someone comes along who makes her feel better.





	I hear it's going to rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ~yay~
> 
> Look at me contributing and not just lurking c:

She had heard that it was going to rain this afternoon, but Weiss hasn’t been able to see if had yet. She had been sitting in the same class for almost three hours now, because she was an idiot and had previously decided that a bi-weekly elective class on advanced dust theory in addition to her required classes would be a smart decision. It was not, and she couldn’t just _quit_ the class like some sort of failure. Sounds like something Yang would do… except she would never have applied for extra classes in the first place.

Thursdays were becoming one of her least favorite days. Because, well, she had to take this class on things she, being a Schnee, had already learned when she was a child, but also because it was the day her partner Ruby and she had chosen to train together. Don’t get her wrong, it’s valuable, they practice duo moves and work on things they need to improve on, like their stamina, and Ruby’s spontaneity.

But Ruby was just… distracting… sometimes, causing Weiss to miss easy blocks and fail to attack an opening. It irritated the heiress, made her feel like she couldn’t control herself. So, she always slightly dreaded the day, the two hours they would spend practicing, and tried to ignore the fact that she always felt happier after it ended.

The class ended, finally. She quickly packed her notepad and mechanical pencils into her bag and walked out of the classroom before the six other students that were taking the class (all second and third years, turns out the class was open to all years; probably because nobody wanted to take it) did. She was in the middle of the second floor of one of Beacon’s buildings.

As she made her way to the stairs, she got a view outside through a window. It was very overcast outside, but it didn’t look like it was raining. She hoped the rain hadn’t already passed. She walked down the stairs and out of the building in a slightly quicker than normal pace. Dry pavement and grass outside indicated that the rain hadn’t happened yet.

She wasn’t sure why, but she felt a certain anticipation, not a necessarily happy kind, either. This morning Ruby had cancelled their session because her team leader class (that also happened to take place the same time as Weiss’s extra class) was “doing fighty stuff”. So, she had the rest of the day free. Maybe that was why, she guessed. Or the rain. Probably the rain.

Contrary to popular belief, she wasn’t obsessed with ice and snow. She preferred rain. She didn’t correct anyone though, it was part of the oh so precious Schnee image and she wasn’t going to deviate from that. She didn’t want to have any more conversations with her father than she had to.

There was just something about the rain. It made her feel good, like she was remembering good memories, except she didn’t actually remember them anymore.

As she started her way back in the direction of the dorms, she looked straight up at the sky. It was dark, and the clouds were moving fast. She somehow only just now noticed that the wind was blowing rather hard, and gusty. She got spooked into looking down when her right foot fell further than she was expecting, into the grass next to the elevated path.

Scoffing quietly at herself, she re-centered herself on the path and continued forwards, subtly looking around to see if anyone had noticed. There was nobody, which was kind of surprising, actually; this area usually always had at least a couple of students walking through. Maybe the impending rain discouraged them. _Thanks rain_. She thought to herself. She liked to talk to the rain (or think at it, most of the time). She didn’t know why.

Small drops of rain started to fall as she neared the dorm building. She panicked for a moment before remembering that her bag was entirely waterproof, and she was going to change out of her school uniform once she reached her room anyway, and it was completely opaque, so there was nothing to worry about there.

She entered the building through a pair of glass doors as the rain had begun to pick up and stood inside, for a moment, looking out at the rain. The rain usually made her happy but today it was making her feel sad.

Then, she got an idea. It wasn’t something she had done in a long time, but it had always helped her feel better. She ran up the stairs, but continued past her floor up to the top floor. She made her way across the hall there, and through a door marked “Roof access, authorized personnel only”. She climbed the final flight of stairs and opened the door at the end of it.

The sound of rain met her ears. A cold breeze began to rush past her. The concrete roof was empty aside from a couple of blocky metal installations (she thinks they’re for air conditioning?) and shimmered with the splashes of landing raindrops.

Breathing in the smell, she stepped out into the rain. The cold drops hit the exposed parts of her skin and she began to feel them through her hair and clothes. It was cold, but she had done this before, and was expecting it.

The same anticipation from before rushed through her, much more intense this time. She felt it, and a sadness that came with it. It made her want to sit down, so she did, relatively near the edge, so that she could look at the view of Beacon, and Vale further out.

 _Why am I feeling sad?_ She thought to the rain, and began investigating the feeling further. The happiness of rain was there, but it was overshadowed by sadness, because, now that she thought about it, she didn’t really have any happy memories, at least from before Beacon.

Her team seemed to be filling that void, though. It seemed like every day someone on her team would say or do something that made Weiss want to laugh, before she remembered her personality, image, and reputation, and resisted the urge.

Regret made itself known, rather violently, too, making her stomach clench. Grimacing, she hugged knees close and rested her chin on them. The rain had completely soaked through her clothing now and felt like it was flowing down her skin.

Regret… regret about all the things she’s said, to Ruby and her team, the way she’s acted, and why she couldn’t just be _nicer_. It was her nature, but she didn’t like it. In the past few months since she had started at Beacon she had been so mean to Ruby, dishing out so many insults and jibes that she was surprised the girl didn’t hate her.

Granted, most of those comments had been given in the first two weeks of their partnership, and at this point she very rarely said anything even relatively deconstructive to her, but still. It made her cringe as she thought back to some of the words she had said, calling her partner a child, imbecile, failure, and worse. She hated the person that spoke those words.

She thought back to her words and actions with the other members of the team. She remembered insulting Yang, and constantly trying to shut down her happy attitude and constant jokes. She particularly remembered moment where it had actually worked, she said something particularly mean to Yang, something about her lineage, and her happiness had just seemed to fade away. It hurt, now, to remember, and that image in her head of Yang’s face was what started her tears.

This was what she would do, when she was younger. If she was caught crying in her room she would be “comforted” rather dispassionately by the paid maids, who then immediately reported the incident to her father. Then she would be scolded and lectured by him, which just made her want to cry more.

But when it rained she could get onto a roof of the estate, and cry as much as she wanted, without anyone outside to catch her. When she went back inside, she could just say she was enjoying the rain, or had been caught by it, depending on who interrogated her.

Her tears had begun to peter out, but they came back with a vengeance when a memory appeared of hearing Ruby crying in her bed, hours after they were supposed to be asleep, because Weiss had called her “useless” during a fighting class with Glynda. Weiss had woken up from a nightmare, a regular occurrence, when she heard a quiet sniffle from the bunk above her. Confused, she had listened closer, and heard her gentle sobs.

She almost went up and scolded the girl, for humiliating herself in such a way. But she realized that people were allowed to cry, normally. And that _she_ was the reason Ruby was crying. That night, it had taken everything to not cry herself, and she covered her head with her pillow to block out the noise as she fell back asleep. The idea of Ruby curled up in her bed crying because of her made Weiss hug her legs even tighter as she took in a shaky breath, to continue crying herself.  

She remembered moments where her teammates had reached out to her, trying to “thaw her out” she had heard Yang say one time. Yang would still do that, sometimes, say nice things to her, try to share advice, and ask questions about Weiss. Weiss would always decline, or attack Yang when she asked about her. She always regretted it afterwards.

Blake had tried, once. She simply offered to study together in the library, and when Weiss had declined, saying she preferred to study alone, she nodded and walked away. She didn’t try again.

At least she never really rejected Ruby. The girl didn’t actually ask to spend time together, and just did it anyway. She would sit next to Weiss whenever she could, and study with her, staying surprisingly quiet. Weiss would always push her away, ask her why she was here, and say she wasn’t welcome. Ruby stayed anyway, she was probably used to it by now.

A rush of footsteps sounding from the roof entrance pushed her out of her thoughts. She really, _really_ , didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, or have anyone see her for that matter. But she couldn’t really do anything so she just curled up closer into herself and buried her face into her knees.

The footsteps reached the top of the stairs. Weiss could recognize Ruby just from her breathing, and the curious noise she made when she saw the door was open.

“Weiss?” Ruby’s voice came from the cover of the entrance, “What are you doing up here?”

Weiss didn’t do anything, she didn’t really have an answer for her. She hoped Ruby would leave.

She didn’t.

“You ok?” The girl asked, and left the dry area, footsteps splashing on the wet concrete as she half ran to Weiss’s left side.   

Her breath caught Weiss’s throat and she whimpered, rather than spoke, “fuck off…” in reply, with her face still buried. She sounded absolutely pitiful.

Ruby ignored her as usual and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re so cold.” She said to her.

Now that she mentioned it, Weiss supposed she was a little cold. Freezing, actually. She started to shiver and couldn’t manage to stop it. She breathed in shakily to try and say something, but couldn’t think of anything, and let the breath go.

She was going to shrug, but Ruby’s hand was really warm and she didn’t want her to remove it. She must have leaned towards it, or something, because Ruby moved it across to her other shoulder in a hug. The hand rubbed started to rub now, bringing some heat. Warmth flooded into her shoulders from Ruby’s contact, but also into her chest where her negative feelings seemed to be concentrated. It was so much more relieving than crying. She sobbed, once, and felt the negative and feelings start to fade.

Ruby removed her arm for a moment, and Weiss inhaled quickly, shocked by the cold. The younger girl shifted around for a moment, before laying her arm and some sort of thick cloth over her shoulders. Weiss opened her eyes and looked to her right shoulder, it was Ruby’s cloak, she had unclipped it and laid it over both of them. She guessed it was waterproof, because it was stopping the rain very well. Ruby put her left hand on Weiss’s shoulder.

She didn’t want to resist. She loosened her hold on her legs and leaned into Ruby. The girl wrapped her arms entirely around Weiss and squeezed her closer. Warmth seeped into what felt like every part of Weiss’s being. She knew it wasn’t just physical warmth, either.

There was just something about Ruby, that made her different than everyone else. She made Weiss a little happier, every time she saw her. Weiss wished she didn’t talk to the girl the way she did, but  she couldn’t just… change, could she? Was that possible? Start being nice? Start accepting opportunities to talk and connect like she wished she could?

She liked Ruby. She had fantasized about kissing Ruby. But how could anybody like her after how she acted towards them? She didn’t know, but right now it really seemed like Ruby did, at least platonically. Probably platonically. Was this platonic? Ruby was only hugging her, and she hugged Yang constantly.

But Weiss never let the girl hug her, and she was letting the girl do so now, and had even encouraged it. Did the girl see what that meant to Weiss? The heiress never hugged, never touched, did Ruby see what it meant? Or was she just being a friend.

 _A friend is nice, still_. Weiss thought to herself, _I’ve never really had a friend._ But she didn’t really want that. She wanted to kiss Ruby. A lot. She pulled away slightly from Ruby’s embrace, to look at her. She looked concerned, concerned for her. That made sense, she supposed.

Suddenly, she realized that she _had_ to kiss Ruby. She couldn’t just… not. Even if it would ruin their friendship and make things awkward and terrible with everyone. She opened her mouth, to warn Ruby, or say something, anything, but closed it, when she yet again couldn’t think of any words to say. The younger girl looked curious, and was paying exclusive attention to Weiss.

Finally, the urge became too much, and Weiss couldn’t stop herself from leaning towards Ruby, closing her eyes, and pressing her lips against hers. She breathed in as they kissed, and she could feel Ruby doing the same. Everything was so warm. And soft. And amazing. She put her right hand on Ruby’s shoulder, then pulled away.

 _Fuck. I shouldn’t have done that. Fuck._ Weiss screwed her eyes shut and shuffled back, curling back into a ball, unable to face Ruby. “Sorry.” She mumbled into her knees. Shame filled her being.

She felt Ruby scoot back towards her, for some reason.

“Why?” She said.

_What?_

Weiss lifted her head and looked at her, “What?”

“Why are you sorry?”

Weiss buried her head again, “Because I just…” she shrugged halfheartedly.

“No… I mean,” Ruby fumbled, “I liked it, it was nice, I like you, you know?”

_What?_

“What? How?”

_What??_

Weiss lifted her head again and looked at Ruby.

“I don’t know, you’re pretty cool, I guess? And pretty… you know… pretty. And you’re, like, super smart. And you’ve really helped me, a lot.”

“Oh.”

_That makes sense, I guess?_

Weiss was just staring at Ruby now, and she was smiling back.

“I assume you like me too, then?” Ruby asked, “You know, considering…”

“Yeah… Yeah. I… Yeah.” Weiss was a real wordsmith, a modern Shakespeare. She just wanted to kiss Ruby again.

She moved closer, still staring into Ruby’s eyes. Ruby’s smile grew, and the younger girl closed the remaining distance (a bit too quickly), and they pressed their lips together once again. Ruby’s hand came pressed against her neck and Weiss pressed even closer, bringing her body closer to Ruby’s and putting her own arms around the younger girl’s neck. They stayed like that, for a long, beautiful moment.

Then their surroundings faded back into place, and the cold. Weiss began to shiver again, and they pulled away. Weiss was smiling. She never did that. Ruby always smiled, but she looked happier than Weiss had ever seen her before. They cloak had fallen aside somewhere along the line, so they were both entirely soaked.

“Let’s get inside?” Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded.

Ruby sprung up, picking up her cloak with her. Weiss made to get up as well, but it turned out her legs had gotten very stiff, and halfway into standing she fell over backwards. She laughed at herself as she fell onto her back.

“Oh!” Ruby exclaimed, surprised, and extended her hand to Weiss. She grabbed it, and Ruby helped her up. Weiss stumbled, but steadied herself on Ruby.

“My legs are stiff, I guess.” Weiss told Ruby.

Ruby laughed a little, “Hah, okay.”

She shifted so Weiss’s right arm was around Ruby, so they could walk back into the dry dorm.

“I’m okay with this.” Ruby smiled, holding on to Weiss with her left arm around her waist and her right hand holding on to Weiss’s. That hand let go though, for a moment, to put the cloak back around their shoulders.

They walked back into the building together, shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, pacing is hard.  
> Any comments and criticism is appreciated!


End file.
